Keeping You Now That You're Mine
by Kelly2727
Summary: Well here's the sequel to "Want You Back for Good" hope you enjoy. Sam and Andy need to quickly plan there wedding thanks to shocking news the Doctor has given them. I'm sure they can manage it with the help of their friend but will anything or anyone get in the way of their big day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys well I am finally back after being on holiday and stuff with my sequel to "Want You Back for Good". I know what I want in this story but we shall just see how it goes! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**So Andy & Sam wedding is fast approaching and so is the baby's due date but will something else come between them? P.S. If you haven't read "Want You Back for Good" then you probably will have to read that first to get the idea of the sequel.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few days since Sam proposed and Andy hadn't stopped smiling, Sam hadn't stopped smiling either but he wouldn't show it as much as Andy. Andy was sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward for her routine check-up and kept looking at the clock wondering when Sam would make his appearance; he was on shift but promised to be at her appointment. It was now a few minutes until her Doctor walked out too call her in. She sat looking at her engagement ring and thought about everything they had been through from the argument they had before Sam left to everything they had been through right up to this moment, she didn't mean to throw the ring back at him that day in the parking lot but Sam had said some hurtful things and in the heat of the moment she threw it at him and that was something she never wanted to have to do again. She was brought out of her thought by someone calling her name;

"**Andy McNally?" **the Doctor called over smiling at her, Andy smiled back as she pushed herself up of the seat looking back at the main entrance doors before following the doctor down the hall.

Sam came speeding into the ambulance bay at the main entrance to the hospital before slamming on the breaks and quickly getting out of the squad car while telling his Rookie to stay put before running through the entrance doors. Looking round the waiting room Sam couldn't see Andy anywhere until he caught sight of her just before turning the corner at the end of the hall;

"**Andy! Andy wait" **Sam quickly called out while running towards her.

Andy turned at the sound of Sam's voice and couldn't help the smile that came over her face when she seen him running towards her;

"**I thought you weren't going to make it" **Andy said as Sam came to a stop in front of her and giving her a quick kiss before replying;

"**Of course I was going to make it, just got held up at a call and I've got a new Rookie so need to take things slow" **he said before placing a hand on the small of her back and motioning for her to lead the way into the doctors room.

Only 5mins later Andy and Sam found themselves looking at their baby on the monitor screen, they had agreed to keep the sex of the baby a secret at their last appointment and even if they did want to find out today it wouldn't have mattered as the baby wasn't for revealing its identity. Sam and Andy were busy focusing on the screen that they missed the frown that came over the Doctor's face until he stood up and made his way towards the office door;

"**Is everything alright?" **Andy quickly asked as the Doctor called for someone down the hall, turning back to his seat the Doctor smiled;

"**Yes everything is fine Andy don't worry, I just need a second opinion on something that's all" **he said smiling at both Andy and Sam reassuring. Only a few seconds later a midwife appeared in the room in the room and stood next to the Doctor looking at Andy's file and the screen, before nodding her head once;

"**It looks like we have your due date wrong…" **the Doctor started but was quickly cut off by Sam;

"**What do you mean wrong?" **Sam quickly asked while squeezing Andy's hand slightly. Doctor sighed before continuing;

"**Like I said we have your due date wrong, you're actually due in 3 weeks" **the Doctor said looking between Andy and Sam. Andy was shocked _"3 weeks" _how the heck could that be?

"**3…3 weeks" **Andy squeaked out and noticed the Doctor nod his head. She looked at Sam who seemed to be as shocked as she was but as always he was calmer than her;

"**It's fine Andy we'll get through it together" **Sam smiled before turning to the Doctor **"So apart from that is everything else ok?** He asked. Once again the Doctor nodded;

"**Yes everything is great and you can take Andy home, I'll see you in 3 weeks" **he smiled before walking out of the room to give the two some privacy.

Sam was getting a bit worried about Andy by the time they reached the main waiting area near the entrance, she hadn't said a word since the Doctor revealed that the due date of their baby was actually in 3 weeks, Sam was ecstatic but he wasn't sure about Andy. Deciding to get to the bottom of it he took her arm and gently pulled her to the side;

"**Are you alright? You've haven't said a word since the Doctor mentioned the due date?" **Sam asked as he looked her straight in the eye. Andy seemed to come out of her thoughts at the sound of Sam's voice;

"**Yeah I'm fine honestly it's just…I want to be married first before the baby arrives" **she says honestly looking at Sam as though waiting for him to freak out.

Sam had heard Andy talk but wasn't completely listening as he seen Gail Peck walk through the main door with obviously a suspect needing treatment but what he didn't expect was to know the person, one person he didn't want to see him in police uniform but it was too late, the guy turned around and locked eyes on Sam. Confusion ran through his eyes for a second but you could tell the minute the guy knew who Sam was and knew his boss wasn't going to like this one bit. Sam couldn't believe he had probably been made even after his undercover job but he didn't have time to think about it as Andy's voice pulled him back to her;

"**Sam are you listening to me?" **she asked as she was getting tired standing up for so long. Sam quickly smiled at her and pulled her out the hospital shielding her from the guy with Peck who were now walking down the hall;

"**Yeah I'm listening and I'm sure we can get it everything done for a wedding within 2 weeks" **he said before walking her to his truck. At the back of his mind though there was no way he was telling Andy about that guy unless he really had too.

**Well there is chapter 1 of the sequel, sorry it's later than planned but it's here now. So I'm off to concentrate on chapter 2 which will hopefully be up really soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so here we go with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts and as always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 2**

Andy pulled the truck up outside 15th division the next day; she was here to ask her friends and who they also call family to help her and Sam have their wedding which they were planning on having in 2 weeks' time. She had already discussed it with Sam that morning before he left for work and he was more than happy for everyone to help and because it wouldn't be too much stress for Andy. Making her way into the station she wasn't sure if anyone would be here since it was just after lunch but Sam said he would mention that she was coming in to talk to them so she hoping they would be. Andy walked through the main hall with her head down thinking of everything she and Sam wanted for her wedding but as she turned the corner to the woman's locker room she walked right into someone who quickly grabbed her by the arms to steady her;

"**I'm so sorry are you ok?" **the man in uniform who Andy had never seen before asked looking at her with worry in his eyes, Andy smiled before answering;

"**Yeah I'm fine thanks, sorry I wasn't looking were I was going. Are you new here?" **she asked as she noticed the man smiling back at her.

"**No problem no harm done and yes I am new here started last week. I'm Adam by the way" **he said and stuck his hand out. Andy took his hand and shook it before introducing herself;

"**Nice to meet you, I'm Andy and I work here at 15****th**** but right now as you can see I'm on maternity leave". **She said before looking around the station to see if she could see any of her friends, she missed the smile that took over Adam's face as he quickly gave her the once over. **"Well like I said it was nice meeting you but I must get on" **Andy said smiling once again before walking into the woman's locker room.

Adam watched her walk away into the woman's locker room and how he wished he had started at 15th longer than just one week ago. He couldn't take his eyes off Andy, he knew that if she was pregnant then it was more than likely that she was with someone but a little flirty and friendly company wouldn't hurt, right? With that thought in mind he made his way towards the coffee machine.

Sam and Oliver had, had a quiet shift nothing was really happening and that was bothering Sam, he needed this shift to be busy so he could keep his mind of the guy from his undercover stunt. He still couldn't believe that he had been seen in his uniform by someone from that gang, that had never happened before but now, now it just had to happen with his wedding to Andy coming up and the birth of their child. He didn't want to keep anything from Andy after everything they had been through but he also didn't want to worry her so right at this moment he was at a loose at what was for the best.

Oliver could tell the minute Sam pulled out of the station for the start of their shift that something was bothering him, Sam had always never been one to show is emotions but ever since Andy practically barged into his life he had changed and that change was in a good way. But here riding with him now Oliver knew something was really bothering his best friend and he wanted to get to the bottom of it;

"**Look Sam, I know you like to keep things bottled up and sometimes keep them from Andy as best you can but she knows you better than anyone and there is something bothering you I can tell and she will know too. So spill?" **Oliver said taking Sam by surprise, Sam could deny it and say he was fine but this was Oliver and Oliver knew him better than anyone as well as Andy. Sighing he pulled into a side alley before he said anything as he could focus on driving and talking about this at the same time. Oliver just sat and waited for Sam to talk, he knew he would eventually.

"**Yesterday at the hospital we got told from the Doctor that Andy's due date is actually in 3 weeks, they got it wrong so we have decided to get married in 2 weeks' time as Andy would like for us to be married before the baby comes which I am all for" **Sam said not daring to meet Oliver's eye so kept his focus on the brick wall in front of him. Oliver was slightly confused by Sam's statement and wasn't sure what to make of it;

"**Well that to me buddy sounds great so I don't understand why you're acting as if you have seen a ghost and struggling on deciding something" **Oliver said turning in his seat to get a better look at his best friend. Sam shook his head and let out a small laugh, leave it to Oliver to always know that there is something else being hidden;

"**Before we left the hospital I locked eyes on someone from my last undercover op, one of the guys from the gang I brought down only thing was that this guy managed to run before we could catch him. Now he's seen me in my uniform" **Sam said leaving it at that and turned to look at Oliver waiting until the bombshell dropped. Oliver frowned in confusion at what Sam had said and replayed the words over in his head; it only took a few seconds but suddenly Oliver's eyes went wide and quickly put the pieces together;

"**You've been made even though your op is well and truly over?" **Oliver asked the obvious of course but at Sam's nod Oliver felt his heart drop **"My god Sam you need to tell Frank and Andy you cannot keep this from her" **Oliver said quickly hoping to get Sam to listen to him.

"**Look I'm not going to tell anyone especially Andy, the guy doesn't even know what division I work out of. No I'm just going to hope to god that it blows over and if I need to tell Andy I will but that's only if I need too" **and with that Sam reversed back out onto the street telling Oliver in no words that the conversation was over.

Back at the station Andy walked out of the woman's locker room with the intention of going to find Traci and the others but before she even had a chance to get that far she came face to face with Adam again;

"**My way of saying sorry for nearly knocking your over" **he said sweetly which Andy didn't take too kindly too, she had a feeling in her gut about this guy but just put it down to hormones instead of anything else and took the cup of coffee he offered her;

"**You didn't have to but thanks, I better go and find my friends so might see you around"** she said before smiling at him and walking off to find Traci. It didn't take her long to find who she was looking for, there in the break room sat Traci, Gail, Dov and Chris laughing at something Dov had said she guessed by the way his hands were flapping around. She leaned against the door frame and watched them too see how long it would take them to notice her, after a few minutes she decided to clear her throat and the sight she seen made her burst out laughing as her four friend's nearly jumped;

"**Jesus Andy, you nearly gave us a heart attack" **Traci said before going over to greet her best friend;

"**Yeah well I had to get your attention somehow" **she giggled as she waited for them to leave the break room and made their way towards front desk.

"**So what are you doing here? I thought you would have been relaxing at home" **Gail asked as she brought a seat over for Andy to sit in which Andy was grateful for to get the weight off her feet;

"**I had an appointment yesterday at the Doctors and they mentioned that they got my due date wrong, I'm actually due in 3 weeks. So Sam and I have decided to get married in 2 weeks' time before the baby is born" **Andy said looking at the faces of her shocked friends;

"**2 weeks!" **Traci shrieked **"How do you expect to get married in 2 weeks"** she said still shocked, once again Andy had to laugh at her best friend;

"**Well that's where you guys come in hopefully, we're just wanting a small wedding nothing massive, just friends and family. So what do you say, will you help?" **Andy asked waiting patiently for her friends to answer. She nearly jumped of her chair if the squeals by Gail and Traci was anything to go by and that seemed to attracted the whole division but Chris and Dov told them to calm down;

"**Of course we will do you really have to ask" **Gail said happily and with that said the five friends started talking about wedding stuff.

Oliver and Sam came back to the station just before the end of their shift, Sam left Oliver so he could go straight to the locker room and get changed. He knew Andy was coming into today to speak to her friends but he wasn't sure if she would still be around and he didn't want to hang about if she wasn't. Before he made it to the locker room though he noticed his Rookie standing off to the side of the room with a smile on his face and his eyes locked on something. Sam followed his gaze and his own eyes fell on a laughing Andy next to her friends, Sam felt anger build up inside of him at the sight of his Rookie eyeing up his fiancé. This was something he would have to deal with as soon as possible.

**And there you have chapter 2! So who is Sam's new Rookie? Will Sam tell Andy about the guy in the hospital and how are he and the Rookie related? And not forgetting who is the boss? Well find out more in the next chapter that will be up soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for every for the reviews and alerts, I always seem to get more than I expect too so thank you. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. So how will Sam react to his Rookie eyeing up Andy as well as being frustrated that someone from his UC job seen him? Well-read and find out!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 3**

The ride home from the station was in silence, Andy could tell that something was bothering Sam but decided not to ask him and wait and see how long it took him to tell her. Arriving home, as always Sam helped her out the truck and up the steps to the front door but as soon as they were in he dumped his stuff in the hall and went straight upstairs still not saying a word to her. Andy stood there a few minutes longer and sighed when she heard the shower turn on and the bathroom door close, making her way into the kitchen she decided to check through the mail while she waited for Sam, she would just ask him right out what was bothering him.

It was nearly half an hour later when Sam finally walked into the kitchen; Andy was sitting at the table looking over some bills as Sam wondered over to the coffee machine and he didn't even look at her as he walked past. That was enough for Andy to finally cut through the silence;

"**What the hell is wrong with you Sam? You haven't said a word to me at all since we left the station" **Andy said getting up from the chair and standing to look at him. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Andy's voice, he sighed as he listened to her talk;

"**There's nothi….." **but the rest of his sentence was cut off by Andy;

"**Bullshit Sam, there is something wrong and you can't try and hide it from me. What have I done something wrong that's annoyed you or has someone…" **but this time Andy was cut off by an angry Sam;

"**Yeah my Rookie that's who's done something wrong Andy! What is there something you're not telling me?"** Sam yelled and started pacing back and forth in front of her. Andy was shocked at Sam's outburst but hadn't a clue what he was going on about with regards to his Rookie;

"**I have no idea what you're talking about Sam, I don't even know who you're Rookie is"** Andy yelled back, she didn't want to yell but right now she felt as if she had too. Sam just snorted in reaction;

"**Of course you know him he was eyeing you up and smiling from across the other side of the room at the station when I got back from shift and my Rookie's name is Adam" **Sam said as he turned away from her and looked out the window. Andy frowned wondering who Adam was until it dawned on her;

"**Sam I only met Adam today, I bumped into him on my way to the locker room and then he got me a coffee to say sorry but that's it I swear" **Andy said pleading slightly she knew there was something else bothering him and she hoped he would hurry up and say because she didn't like the way this conversation was going. Sam quickly turned and looked her in the eye;

"**And you expect me to believe that after the way I seen him looking at you" **Sam spat and that was it for Andy, she spun on her heel and headed upstairs not hearing Sam following her at all.

Andy slammed the bedroom door closed before the tears started falling, she sat on the bed and cried for a good 10mins before she got herself together, called a cab and packed a bag.

Sam sat in the chair that Andy had occupied the minute he heard the bedroom door slam shut, he knew he had over stepped the mark and all his anger wasn't the fact that his Rookie was eyeing up Andy, hell he seen that same look from guys all the time and new Andy wouldn't cheat on him but all his anger and frustration was because of that guy from his UC job and once again he had taken it out on Andy, Sam knew he had to do more than just say sorry this time. Before he could think of anything else he heard a car horn peep outside and wondered who it was but didn't think anything of it until he caught sight of Andy coming down stairs, bag in hand. Panic quickly took over him he had just got up of the chair and quickly called her name but before he made it through the livingroom Andy had already left.

Andy heard Sam call out to her as she left but she just had to get out of the house, she wasn't leaving not this time, no she would let him calm down tonight and she'd go back tomorrow so they could have a proper talk. As the cab pulled away from the curb she pulled out her phone and made a phone call;

"**Hey it's me, I'm on my way to yours….yeah I'm fine but I'll tell you everything once I get there… no I'm in a taxi since I left my car at the station because we came back in Sam's truck, ok bye Dad"** and with that she cancelled the call. She knew she could have went to Traci's but she would just push for answers and she wasn't really in the mood for that plus her Dad's was closer to her and Sam's place. Looking at her phone again she decided to send Sam a text as she knew he would worry even though he was mad;

"_**I'm staying at my Dad's tonight & no I'm not leaving you. I'll be back tomorrow and we can have a proper talk then once you've calmed down. I love you xxx"**_she sent the text and closed her eyes as she suddenly felt exhausted after the last hour's events. She jumped when her phone went off in her hand telling her she had a text, it was from Sam;

"_**Ok, I'm sorry and I love you too xxx" **_Andy smiled to herself as she let a few tears fall down her face. The driver saying _"we're here"_ pulled her out of her thoughts, quickly paying the man she got out and made her way up the steps to her Dad's apartment.

Sam walked into the station the next morning looking like death warmed up, he hadn't slept at all really the night before mainly because he missed Andy and for what he said and the way he acted, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid again. The sound of laughing stopped him in his tracks, he would know that laugh anywhere it was Andy's, he quickly looked around and spotted her at his desk talking to Oliver and obviously laughing at something stupid Oliver had just said. He made his way towards them and Andy caught sight of him before nodding to Oliver and making her way to him;

"**Look I want to talk about…" **Sam starting saying as soon as he got close to her but Andy quickly cut him off;

"**Oh so now you want to talk huh? Look Sam I'm going to head out to my car and go home and get some rest, I'll get a taxi back to the station before your shift finishes and then we can talk" **Andy said she was wanting to go home as soon as she left her Dad's but she had to pick up her car and she also wanted to see Sam, Andy could tell that he was a little disappointed but didn't push the matter;

"**Ok you go home and rest and I'll see you later" **And with that Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking off to the men's locker room. Andy just watched him go before sighing and leaving the station.

It had been a long, long day for Sam he had been out with his Rookie again and he was glad he didn't talk much as Sam would probably snap at him for no reason at all. All Sam wanted to do was get the hell home to Andy and sort out the mess he had made, he was just grateful that she wasn't walking away. Barging through the station doors to the car park he was surprised to find Andy leaning against the truck waiting for him, panic quickly washed over him;

"**Andy is everything ok?" **he asked worriedly as he got close to her, Andy heard the worry in his voice and smiled;

"**Yeah Sam I'm fine, I told you earlier that I would get a taxi back so we could talk after your shift. So I was thinking dinner?" **Andy said hopeful that Sam would agree and if his dimpled smile was anything to go by then she took that as a yes;

"**Yeah sound's great let's go" **Sam said as he guided her towards the passenger side **"Damn I've left my wallet in my locker, you get in and I'll be back in a second" **he said before hurrying back into the station as Andy got in the truck. Sitting in the truck Andy spotted Sam's Rookie talking to someone but to her it looked more like a heated discussion, she couldn't make out the guy Adam was talking too but didn't think much of it as she seen Sam approach.

Adam was standing across the other side of the parking lot having a heated discussion with his brother;

"**How the heck do you know it was actually him?" **Adam asked for what felt like the tenth time in 5mins.

"**Of course I know it was him, sure I only seen him for like 2mins but I never forget a face and I'm telling you he was in a police uniform" **he's brother Ray shouted at him in more frustration than anger. Adam sighed his Uncle wouldn't like this at all. Half his Uncle's illegal business was shut down which he was angry about but to soon find out that someone you thought was one of you was actually a cop well he didn't want to know anything his Uncle would do. Adam jumped out of his thoughts with his brother's shocked voice;

"**Oh my god it's him Adam, look" **Ray hurried out physically turning his brother round and pointing in the direction of none other than Sam Swarek. Adam's eyes widened at the sight before home;

"**Are..are you sure?" **he said in a dry tone looking back to Ray who just nodded. Adam felt his heart speed up; his Uncle Anton wasn't going to like this one bit. As both men stood and watched the black truck pull out of 15th division, none of them noticed the brunette also in the vehicle.

**So there you have chapter 3, a bit later in going up but it's here now! So up next the talk & Andy meets Ray. Chapter 4 up soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews and alerts and huge, huge thanks to the person that added me to their favourite author's list, it was so unexpected so thank you! As always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, so in this chapter Andy & Sam talk, Andy meets Ray and Sam talks to his Rookie.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 4**

Sam and Andy had been sitting in the restaurant for over half an hour now and not one of them had spoken to each other since they had entered, the only time they had spoken was to give the waiter their orders and then silence fell over them once again. Andy had never known Sam to be so quiet, sure he was never one to really talk but this, this was something new. She could tell by just looking at him even though his head was down that something was bothering him and she still had a strong feeling that it wasn't just about his Rookie eyeing her up. Deciding that she had, had enough of the silence she finally broke it;

"**We're supposed to be here talk through everything and so far I feel as though we're not going to since we've been here for 45mins and haven't spoken a word to each other" **Andy snapped more than she intended to but it made Sam look at her finally, Andy's eyes widened in shock as she seen the sad look in Sam's eyes.

Sam jumped as he heard Andy snap at him, he knew her being mad was because of him again and he hated that, he hated knowing that over the past few months he was the cause of most of their arguments and the cause of Andy throwing the ring back at him. Sighing he knew he had to tell her about the guy at the hospital and he wasn't sure how she would take it;

"**I'm not really mad at my Rookie for eyeing you, it's more than that" **he confessed when he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. He seen her eyes widen and shock take over her face at the sadness that was no doubt in his eyes. **"At the hospital the other day, I noticed someone from my UC job. He was in the gang we took down but he managed to get away before we could arrest him, anyway he spotted me at the hospital in my uniform"** Sam said in a sad but frustrated voice he had no idea why he kept it from her but he now had it out in the open and all he had to do was wait.

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing, yeah she knew there was more but she didn't expect it to be that and she sure as hell didn't expect him to keep something that big from her;

"**My god Sam why the hell did you keep that from me!" **she yelled slightly louder than she wanted but she was just grateful that the restaurant was practically empty.

"**I didn't want to worry you with the baby and now getting an earlier due date plus I was angry with the looks my Rookie was giving you" **Sam said just as strongly as Andy and the two ended up locking eyes neither one backing down. Finally though it was Andy that finally looked away and grabbed Sam's hand;

"**You still should have told me Sam and we could have dealt with it together. But as for your Rookie I wasn't leading him on, I wouldn't and couldn't do that too you" **she said as she squeezed his hand hoping he believed her. Sam looked at Andy with a small smile before squeezing her hand back and pulling her up with him out the booth;

"**I know you wouldn't plus you said you didn't know who he was so I guess that's my fault" **he said before placing some bills on the table and guiding her towards the main door;

"**Yeah well maybe if you had introduced us properly he wouldn't have to eye me up" **Andy huffed out but there was playfulness to her voice as they left the restaurant.

"**Yeah I know I'll tell him though but I can't help it if I get jealous" **he said with a smirk which got him a playful slap on the chest and an eye role from Andy. Andy placed her hand on the door handle to the truck and threw Sam a wink and a smile before climbing in. Sam knew in that moment that they would be just fine.

A few days had passed since their talk in the restaurant and Sam had been working the nightshift and sleeping through the day but he always made sure to get it and spend a few hours with Andy before leaving for work. Andy was busy cleaning up the kitchen while Sam was in bed, she was waiting for Traci to come round since she was off and together they were going to go over everything for the wedding. Just as Andy pressed the switch on the coffee machine there was a knock at the door, she knew who it would be before she even answered it;

"**Hey Traci" **she said as she stepped aside and let her best friend into the house.

"**Hey, you ready for some wedding planning?" **Traci asked once Andy had joined her in the livingroom;

"**Sure just let me take a coffee upto Sam and then we can get started" **she said smiling and making her way to the kitchen before heading upstairs, Traci nodded and made herself comfortable on the sofa before pulling out wedding magazines she had picked up and placing them on the coffee table.

No more than a few minutes later Andy returned to the livingroom ready on helping Traci tackle the wedding stuff. Within a few hours they had a list of everything that Andy wanted like flowers, colour scheme, bridesmaids, maid of honour, appointments books for the men for suits, appointments for the girls and also the reception, all that was left was for Sam to pick a Best Man and for them both to decide on a wedding cake. Andy let her head fall back onto the back of the sofa and her eyes close just for a second, just as she let out a contented sigh Traci's sudden outburst scared the life out of her;

"**Oh my god how could we have forgotten something so important" **Traci stated and she grabbed the magazines once more from the table.

"**Jesus Traci you trying to give me a heart attack, what have we forgotten that would make you shout out like that?" **Andy asked as she placed a hand over her beating heart, Traci looked at her with a sorry expression on her face;

"**Sorry but we forgot all about your dress, we've got everything else done apart from that. That should have been the first thing to do on the list" **Traci stated again as she grabbed the phone probably to call the bridal shop Andy guessed.

It wasn't long after that when Traci left; Andy was getting bored sitting around doing nothing. This is what she hated the most when Sam was on nights as she'd spend all day awake and he slept but she knew it would be the same for him if she was on nights. Andy heard footsteps walking along the upstairs of the house and only a few seconds later heard the shower turn on, looking at the clock she noticed that it was already 4pm, Sam was up to spend a few hours with her before heading out for another shift. A small smile graced her face just thinking of Sam something that she would never get fed up of. Deciding to go down the block to the local store and getting something for dinner would be a good idea to stretch her legs and get some fresh air, leaving a note for Sam so he wouldn't panic Andy picked up her keys and left the house.

Andy couldn't wait until she had, had the baby just walking to the end of the block to the local store was exhausting and painful now that she was reaching the end of her pregnancy. If anyone had asked if she thought she would be getting married in a few weeks after what happened then she would be honest she didn't have a clue, she honestly felt that was the end of her and Sam. Sighing as she made her way round the store she couldn't think of that anymore, that was in the past and she was looking forward to the future starting now. Andy had slowly made her way through the store and was now waiting in line at the checkout; she was minding her own business when someone called out her name from behind;

"**Andy nice to see you again" **Adam smiled warmly as Andy turned to see who was talking to her. Andy smiled a small smile back;

"**And you Adam, what are you doing out this way?" **she asked looking around to see if it was her turn at the till;

"**Oh we were just passing by and decided to stop off for some food" **Adam said and Andy didn't miss the "we" part in his sentence. Adam seemed to sense Andy's confusion and filled her in pointing to the guy next to him **"This is my brother Ray, Ray this is Andy she works at 15****th**** but is on maternity leave the now" **Adam said looking between the two of them. Andy's gut was screaming at her that something wasn't right with this Ray guy and Sam always told her to trust her gut but she didn't want to make a scene in the store so she nodded in return. **"So what brings you over this way for food?" **Adam asked cocking his head to the side slightly;

"**Oh I live just down the other end of the block with my fiancé" **Andy said eyeing Adam before continuing **"You know him actually" **she said letting a small laugh out at Adam's confused face **"His name is Sam, as in Sam Swarek you're T.O." **she said this time a huge smile coming to her face. Adam and Ray were shocked and surprised to say the least never in a million years did Adam think that Andy would date someone like Sam and as for Ray well it was because she was a cop and the girlfriend of the person he wanted;

"**Really well I had no idea I mean Swarek has never mentioned it" **Adam said before eyeing his brother a move that didn't go unnoticed by Andy;

"**Yeah well you do now, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I should really get through checkout and get home. Was nice meeting you Ray and see you around Adam" **and with that she turned leaving the two brothers just watching her.

Ray quickly dragged Adam to the other end of the store before speaking;

"**This is bad bro, we need to get Swarek out the way fast before his cop of a girlfriend gets too close" **Ray said to all of which Adam just nodded, there was something about Andy and maybe if Sam was out the way well maybe he could have a chance.

**So there you have chapter 4 a bit later than I wanted to post it but my Labrador is due pups tomorrow & my son's birthday is on Tuesday so I've got a pretty busy week ahead but chapter 5 will be up soon. I know I said Sam/Adam would talk in this chapter but that will come in chapter 5 and what's in store for Sam. **


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I' so sorry for the delay in the chapter but my Labrador had her puppies on Monday and it was my son's birthday on Tuesday so it's been a hectic few days but I'm back now and things are starting to calm down again. So on we go with this story! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 5**

Andy walked back into the house after her trip to the store to find Sam sitting at the table, drinking a coffee and clicking through the channels of the small TV they have in the kitchen, she could tell he didn't really want to watch anything by the speed he was flicking through them;

"**Hey" **she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked past him to the kitchen counter** "It's just pasta for dinner, hope that's ok?" **Ever since her and Sam had got together her cooking her been getting better but tonight she just wanted to make something simple and then put her feet up.

"**Yeah that's fine, I'll probably stop through the night for takeout anyway" **Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her growing stomach and placed his head on her shoulder. They both fell into comfortable silence until Andy decided to tell him about her meet with Adam;

"**So I bumped into Adam with his brother when I was at the store" **Andy said casually but she felt Sam tense at the mention of Adam's name;

"**Oh yeah and what did you talk about?" **Sam asked trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice; Andy just shrugged before turning in his arms to face him;

"**He asked why I was in this part of town and I told him that I just stayed at the end of the block with my fiancé and he knew him….I told him that he was his T.O. The look on his face was priceless" **Andy said and she seen the pleasing look that came over Sam's face;

"**Good so he won't bother you with the longing looks again then" **Sam said as he leaned in to kiss her but the kiss was only short as Andy pulled away;

"**More of that later, right now we need to eat" **She said laughing at the sad face Sam was pulling before dishing up dinner.

No more than a little over an hour later Sam was ready to leave for the night shift, walking back down stairs and dumping his back in the hall he found Andy lying on the sofa with her hand over her stomach and watching some crap girly program on TV;

"**Andy, I need to get going so I'm not late for parade" **he said as he walked round the sofa and crouched down to face her, Andy smiled;

"**Yeah I know, just….just come home" **she said trying to hide the fear in her voice. She never used to feel like this, sure I mean when they were just partner's on the job she worried about him but ever since they got together romantically and after their bust up she just likes to hear him say that he will be home and he's never let her down;

"**I'll be home Andy. See you in the morning" **and with that Sam gave her a quick kiss before heading back into the hall way and leaving for work.

It had been 5 hours into Sam's shift, he was driving solo and he had just returned to the barn with a drunk of a guy, Sam could smell the drink off him a mile away and he left him in booking _"really need a shower after this shift" _Sam thought to himself. Keeping his focus on getting back out onto the streets and hoping the rest of his shift would pass by fast he noticed Jerry sitting in the detective's office alone clearly filling in stupid paperwork. Taking a chance Sam decided to tell Jerry on what happened at the hospital before any word got round if it hadn't already.

"**Hey you got a second?" **Sam asked as he seen Jerry lift his head from the paperwork when he knocked on the door. Jerry supply nodded but frowned when he noticed Sam close the door and blind on the window before taking a seat;

"**What is it Sam? You never come in here half way through shift for a chat and you've never closed the blind?" **Jerry asked as he eyed Sam carefully, he knew not to push and that Sam would tell him eventually, sure enough he only had to wait a few minutes;

"**The other day at the hospital with Andy, I saw someone from my last UC job. He managed to get away with the boss of the gang before guns and gangs made arrests. I was spotted by that person Jerry in my uniform" **Sam sighed as he placed his hands over his face and hung his head. Jerry didn't need to hear the words that came out of Sam's mouth to know that even though Sam was no longer under he had been made and that could be bad;

"**Ok let me deal with this, if I get anything I'll call you. Don't worry Sammy I'll sort it" **Jerry said giving Sam a reassuring smile, Sam nodded and quickly stood;

"**Thanks Jerry and listen no-one needs to know for now especially Andy" **and with that Sam left Jerry's office and headed back out to the streets.

Andy looked at the clock for what felt like the 100th time since Sam had left and that was now 7 hours ago and she was still wide awake. That feeling she got when meeting Adam's brother was still there and she couldn't shake it off at all. Deciding best not to call Sam for now, she quickly got her cell phone and called Traci;

"**Hi Andy, everything ok?" **Traci asked when she answered the phone, she was on the night shift with Sam and Jerry but she never seen the two men in the office talking.

"**Hi yeah everything is great, I'm wondering if you could look into something for me?" **Andy asked even though she knew Traci would do it without question.

"**Sure what do you need me to look at?" **Traci asked as she set up the computer.

"**I need you to look into the brother of Sam's new Rookie Adam; the brother's name is Ray. I've only met him the once but I got a really bad feeling around him" **Andy said hoping Traci wouldn't ask any questions, she heard Traci sigh on the other end of the phone;

"**Sure I'll have a look but you need to tell Sam about this feeling, you got it?" **Traci said in a stern voice as if talking to Leo.

"**I will and thanks" **and with that the two friends hung up.

Sam was so glad that his shift was finally over; all he wanted to do was get a shower, changed and head home to Andy for breakfast before sleeping the rest of the day. He walked with his head down and wasn't watching where he was going until he banged into someone coming out the locker room, looking up Sam came face to face with his Rookie Adam;

"**I'm just going to cut straight to the chase, I'm not going to say sorry for bumping into you but you stay the hell away from Andy" **Sam shouted but quiet enough so no-one else could hear. **"She's not interested and she never will be, sure she'll be nice to you that's just the way Andy is but if I catch you eyeing up my fiancé again I'll….." **but the rest of Sam's words was cut off by his cell phone ringing, looking at the screen the anger he had just moments ago vanished as he read the name on the screen;

"**Hey…yeah sure ok I'll pick it up…I'm just going to shower so I'll be home soon…no I won't forget…ok I love you…bye" **Sam quickly ended the call and gave Adam one hell of a glare that would kill anyone on the spot before pushing past him not even bothering to finish off his rant.

Adam was fuming sure Swarek was his T.O. but there was no way he was going to be spoken to like that by anyone. Adam wanted Andy for himself, there was just something about her that made him want her a lot and he had never felt like that before. Knowing what had to be done he pulled out his cell phone and started dialling a number whilst leaving the station.

Sam didn't waste any time in leaving the station before he pulled up in front of the store since Andy was now craving ice cream but it had to be strawberry ice cream nothing else. He chuckle to himself and as quickly made his way towards the frozen section and grabbing the ice cream. Quickly paying for it he left the store as thoughts of Andy's cravings and their baby plus the upcoming wedding took over his thoughts as a smile came over his face. He had just reached his truck when he heard a gun click from behind, he was so busy with his thoughts that he never heard any footsteps;

"**Back away from the truck and come with us quietly, if not the girl is next" **Sam didn't need to think about who the girl was they were talking about he knew it was Andy. Doing as he was asked he felt himself being dragged into a car and someone pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, the last thing Sam heard was the beeping sound of his phone alerting him to an incoming text as he was hit from behind and everything went black.

**Well there you have chapter 5 and again I am sorry for the late update. Chapter 6 should be up over the weekend, what do you think will happen next? Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thanks so much for this reviews, alerts and those of you who have added myself or my stories to their favourites list. I haven't a clue how long this story will last but I'll make it as long as I can. Also always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna and I hope you keep enjoying, so on with chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 6**

Andy was worried, no scratch that she was past worried she was terrified. She had spoken to Sam nearly 2 hours ago when his shift had finished and asked him to pick up some ice-cream but he still hadn't walked through that door, no call, no text just nothing. She had been pacing back and forth for god knows how long and she hadn't heard a thing from Traci either but she knew her best friend would call as soon as she found out anything on Adam's brother Ray, her main concern was Sam she had called non-stop and all she got was 6 rings then voicemail. Her gut was telling her that something was wrong but something else was telling her that maybe Sam didn't want this baby or them to be together. _"No"_ she shouted out loud at herself she couldn't think like that, they had come a long way together and they got through the toughest break up for anyone Andy knew so no she wasn't going to think that Sam had walked away without a word until he said he was going to himself. She couldn't stay in the house one minute longer; grabbing her keys she left the house with one destination in mind – the station.

Andy hardly waited when parking before jumping out the car and storming through the doors of 15th Division. She always parks in the spot next to Sam's truck she noticed the minute she came into the parking lot that the truck wasn't there. Andy didn't really know who she was looking for at first until she turned the corner and walked straight into Jerry and Traci.

"**Hi Andy what are you doing here? Sam left just over a couple of hours ago"**. Jerry said when he realised who he and Traci had bumped into;

"**Yeah I know that because I talked to him and asked if he could pick up some ice-cream, he said he would and that was it. But he hasn't come home yet"** Andy said as she tried to keep the worry and panic out of her voice;

"**I'm sure he's just stopped off for breakfast with Oliver or something and just lost track of time"** Traci said laying a hand on her friend's shoulder hoping to calm her down a little.

"**No Traci I overheard Oliver the other day telling Chris that he had swapped shifts so he could go to something at one of the girls' schools this morning. Look you probably both think that it's my hormones but I've been calling and getting no reply and he hasn't called back plus his truck isn't outside"** Andy said loudly and getting slightly frustrated. The part where she said Sam wasn't answering or calling back startled Jerry, the Sam Swarek he knew always answered or called back and when it came to Andy well there was no question he would answer or call hands down;

"**Ok Andy you need to calm down ok, let's trace the GPS on his truck and see if that helps us any"** Jerry said turning Andy around gently pushing her forward to his office, Traci following behind.

It didn't take Jerry long to set up the equipment that they needed to track Sam's truck, Traci leaned again the desk as Andy paced back and forth as Jerry typed into the computer and waited for anything to come up. They didn't have to wait long when the computer suddenly came to life and flashed up a red dot on the screen, Andy and Traci stood behind Jerry as he clicked the mouse and up came an address;

"**Andy do you know where that is?"** Traci asked as she looked at Andy;

"**Yeah that's only 2 blocks away from the house, there's a store on that street"** Andy said as she looked at Jerry to see what he was going to do. Jerry startled both Andy and Traci when he quickly jumped up and barged out of his office heading straight for Frank's, they couldn't hear what was being said but by the look on Frank's face he too was worried and confused by the whole situation.

Frank stormed out of his office with a face full of anger, worry and confusion all at the same time, Jerry followed behind motioning with his head for Andy and Traci to come to the parade room just as Frank yelled:

"**Parade room now and that's an order" **Frank's voice rang round the station making a few people jump, just as he was turning to Jerry he spotted a few people just walking in; **"Diaz, Epstein, Peck don't bother changing just get in the parade room. Jerry text Oliver and I'll call Adam after this" **Jerry nodded and Andy got a strange feeling at the mention of Adam's name but brushed it off as she stood at the back of the room. Gail, Chris and Dov just looked confused but done as they were told as they knew this must be bad and important.

Frank looked around the parade room looking at his officers wait for the news he was about to tell them, he could tell by looking at them that they were wondering what was going on. Sighing he decided to get it over with;

"**There's not easy way to put this but one of our own is missing, last heard from almost 3 hours ago. I know it's not that long but they aren't answering their phone nor are they calling or texting back. This is really unlike this person so I want everyone on this right now; this is our main case as of now. Jerry has the details of where the GPS has said their vehicle is so get who your pairing with and let's bring our own back"** he said in a ordering tone but looked at Andy when he spoke the last few words. Someone was just about to ask who the missing officer was when Oliver came barging through the parade room door. Jerry had sent him a text saying that one of their own was missing but never said who it was, he could that no-one knew who the officer was that was missing so he looked straight at Frank when asking his question;

"**Who's missing Frank?" **Oliver said while the whole room went suddenly quiet and you could feel the tension building. Once again Frank looked at Andy and tried his best to say sorry through his eyes, sighing and hanging his end he replied loud enough for everyone to hear;

"**Sam Swarek"** and just like that you could hear _"Oh my god", "no way" _echoing all around the room as they took in what they had just heard. Andy stood and listened to everyone talking amongst themselves but the question that Oliver had asked and the words Frank's replied hit home to Andy that Sam was missing and at that though the tears finally began to fall. She didn't bother looking up as Frank spoke again;

"**Well like I said this is our main case, speak to Detective Barber with regards to the area the GPS is telling us and let's get moving" **and with that everyone was out of the parade room quicker than ever as Frank made his way to the his office to call in their newest Rookie.

Adam was rudely awakened by the shrilling of his cell phone going off on his night stand, he ignored it a few times but whoever was on the other end wasn't for giving up. Sighing he pulled himself up out of bed and grabbing the phone;

"**What!" **he groaned into the phone in a sleepy manner.

"**Well good morning to you too Officer Davies" **the voice of Frank Best spoke making Adam jump awake as fast as he could.

"**I'm sorry Sir and good morning to you too" **Adam quickly rushed out wishing he had never answered the way he had.

"**Don't worry about it I know the feeling of getting woken up after a nightshift, the reason I'm calling is that one of our own is missing so I need every on this. You'll get your time back don't worry. I'll see you when you get here" **and with that Frank hung up not even waiting for a reply. Adam didn't need anyone to tell him who was the missing officer, he wasn't looking forward to today but he knew he had to keep it together and he was hoping he'd be the one to comfort Andy as he dragged himself out of bed.

It was nearing 10.30am when 4 squad cars pulled up behind Sam's truck outside the store just 2 blocks from his and Andy's home. Andy sat in the back of Jerry's car with Traci up front, she had argued with Jerry that she needed to be involved in this, this was her soon to be husband and father of her unborn child and there was no way she was staying behind at the station, Jerry gave in on the condition that he spoke to the store owner with regards to the CCTV and only once he had permission to see would she be allowed to get involved. Andy had agreed sure it wasn't the best but it was much better than sitting in the side lines doing nothing. Jerry, Frank, Noelle and Oliver all made their way into the store hoping that the owner would help whilst Gail, Dov, Traci and Chris stayed outside to block off the air and check around Sam's truck. It was Andy's silent sop that caught Gail's attention as to what she was looking at, there lying on the path was the ice-cream Andy had asked Sam to pick up for her. Quickly making her way towards Andy, she placed an arm around her shoulder;

"**It's not your fau…." **But the rest of her words were cut off by Andy who was now wearing all different kinds of emotions on her face;

"**Don't say it, of course it's my fault! If I hadn't of asked him to stop for stupid ice-cream he would be in bed by now not god knows where. And another thing who in the hell kidnaps someone in broad daylight?" **Andy asked to no-one really, that was one of the questions everyone had asked themselves. Whoever took Sam knew what they were doing.

Just at that moment Jerry came out telling them they had the permission of the store owner to look at the CCTV footage from a few hours ago. Everyone huddled around in the back room of the store watching the small screen, Andy felt her heart stop at the sight of Sam with a gun to his head and being made to move to a black SVU they couldn't make out the figure standing off to the side as he was covered by the shadows until;

"**OH MY GOD that's Ray, he's Adam's brother" **Andy all but shrieked out much to the confusion of everyone.

"**How do you know that?" **Oliver asked, Andy was the only one that had spotted the guy's face on the footage.

"**I meet yesterday morning at the store down the block from our house" **Andy said as she re-wound the footage to Ray's face. The person Jerry and Frank saw wasn't good as their hearts dropped to their stomachs.

Sam's head was pounding when he opened his eyes, he could feel the room spinning and hoped to god that the nausea would stay away. Blinking a few times so he could see straight, he found himself in a dark room, sitting on a floor and tied up to a pipe. _"How the hell did I end up here" _he thought to himself as he tried to remember, thinking hard which probably was hurting his head even more he remembered getting Andy's ice-cream before….._"Oh god" _he said out loud as everything came rushing back Andy must be worried sick and with her being pregnant that isn't a good thing but Sam had no way trying to get out. Before he even had a chance to move, the door into the room squeaked open but Sam never bothered to lift his head when he heard footsteps enter the room;

"**Well you're awake, always a pleasure seeing you Dave or should I say Officer Sam Swarek" **the voice said pleasingly.

Sam's head snapped up so fast at the sound of the familiar voice that he was sure he gave himself whiplash, there standing across from him Sam Swarek was eye to eye with none other than Anton Hill.

**And there you have chapter 6, sorry for the delay but hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter up soon and remember any ideas I'll read them! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone for the review and alerts, I can't believe I've had so many for either of my stories. So on with the next chapter and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 7**

Sam's heart was beating that fast that he was sure Anton and Ray who was standing just at the doorway could hear it; he couldn't believe that he was face to face with his man again plus he never expected him to show up in Toronto again after his gang and operation went bust thanks to him. Now here he sat, chained up and staring into the cold eyes of Anton Hill who had a huge smile on his face. Anton watched Sam's reaction and he could see that he was nothing but shocked if his wide eyes was anything to go by, he brought this man under his wing all those months ago and never once did he expect him to be a cop not until Ray told him about the day at the hospital;

_FLASHBACK_

_Ray practically ran all the way towards what his boss and Uncle called the sage house, he nearly fell over his own feet rushing through the door startling his Uncle from ready the newspaper;_

"_God sake Ray are you trying to cause me an early death. Why the hell are you rushing in here like that anyway?" Anton asked as he looked at his nephew who had now collapsed on the sofa across from him and was trying to get his breathing back to normal;_

"_Dave..he's…he's a…" Ray fell over his words as he spoke as he couldn't believe what he had seen or what he was about to say._

"_Just spit it out it can't be that bad" Anton moaned aloud he had no idea what had gotten into his nephew as far as Anton knew Dave had been taken by the cops along with the rest of his gang._

"_Dave's a cop" Ray practically whispered but loud enough for Uncle Anton to hear. Anton felt his blood run cold as he stared at his nephew in shock. Ray locked eyes on his Uncle's and he knew that by just the look in his eyes that this wouldn't end well at all._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"**So this is how you get me back, by taking me hostage" **Sam snickered pulling Anton out of his thought, Anton just laughed out loud at Sam's comment;

"**You think I want you back after finding out that the whole time you worked for me you were a snitch, no I don't want you back at all. I want revenge and you know first-hand what I do too people" **Anton sneered as he started pacing the room. Sam locked eyes on Ray for a second but for some reason he seemed to resemble someone that Sam knew but for the life of him he couldn't think who, he quickly looked at Anton as he spoke again; **"I might play it out different this time though, make you sweat and torture you emotionally first" **Anton said as he stood next to Ray and turned to face Sam. Sam watched Anton as he tried to think of what he meant, he hoped it was nothing too bad but then again this is Anton Hill so anything can be done. Sam's hope was cut short when the name he didn't want to hear left Anton's mouth; **"Andy". **

Sam saw red and lunged towards the two men in front of him but he didn't stand a chance of getting close as the chains stopped him from moving;

"**You…you touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do! You son of a bitch I'll get you and kill you one way or another!" **Sam yelled as Anton just left laughing closing the door behind himself and Ray leaving Sam still fighting against the chains.

The station was abuzz with activity since the team had come back from the store where Sam last was and had been seen on CCTV. Jerry, Frank, Noelle and Oliver where in the detective's office going through everything on Sam's last undercover job where as Traci, Gail, Chris and Dov were busy pulling all the information they could find out on Ray through the system. Everyone was putting everything into this case one of their own was missing and they would do anything to get that person back.

Oliver came out of the detectives office in search of coffees for everyone, making his way towards the coffee machine a figure caught his sight sitting at Sam's desk, the figure was none other than Andy McNally. He leaned against the wall and just watched her silently he could tell she was lost in thought and by the look of her face also crying, he could clearly see the tears falling freely down her face and she was doing nothing to hide them. Pushing himself up off the wall Oliver made his way towards her, he could feel eyes watching him and her but he didn't bother knowing that his best friend's fiancé needed him was more important;

"**Andy" **Oliver said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Andy nearly jumped out her seat at the hand that touched her, looking up she seen it was Oliver with a small sad smile on his face looking at her;

"**Hey Oliver, sorry did you say something?" **Andy asked as she hadn't heard Oliver say her name as she was too lost in thought about Sam. Oliver squeezed her shoulder before pulling a chair over and sitting down next to her;

"**You know it's ok to cry"** he said as he watched her quickly wiping her face, obviously just realising that she had been crying. Andy just nodded as she grabbed Oliver's hand for support; Oliver was shocked but pleased that she trusted him;

"**I just…I just can't help thinking that…that…" **Andy stuttered out her sentence but closed her eyes as she stopped talking not wanting to say what deep down she had been thinking about;

"**Thinking what Andy? You know you can tell me" **Oliver said squeezing her hand gently hoping that she could trust him enough to open up;

"**That this is his way of leaving us" **Andy said quietly as she placed a hand on her belly but kept her eyes closed as she spoke. Oliver was shocked he defiantly didn't expect those words to leave her mouth but then he shouldn't have been surprised since after everything Sam and Andy had been through he understood slightly where she was coming from but he knew better. Grabbing her other hand he turned the chair so he could look at her for what he was about to say;

"**Andy, look at me" **he said firmly but still in a trusting tone, Andy opened her eyes to see Oliver looking right at her. Oliver didn't miss the tears in her eyes threatening to fall again **"Sam hasn't left you Andy, god he loves you and this baby more than anything and he would do anything for the both of you, no questions asked. There is a reason he isn't here Andy and that's because of his last UC job but you listen to me we're going to get him back and you're going to see him again, you are both going to be married and bring up this child together. You hear me we're going to get him back" **Oliver said hoping he knew he was telling her the truth as he believed everything he had just said. All he got was a nod from Andy as now she was out right crying at his words, Oliver didn't hesitate he pulled Andy into him and she broke down in front of the whole division.

Adam walked across the car park to the main entrance of the station trying not to think of the day that lay ahead and not thinking that by now his Uncle would have seen Sam Swarek. Walking towards the locker room he noticed that everyone was watching something or someone, following their gaze his heart dropped to his stomach at the sight he saw, there was Andy McNally breaking down in Oliver's arms in front of everyone. The guilt hit him with full force knowing that he was part of what caused her to be like that.

Andy finally pulled herself away from Oliver and felt all eyes on her, she was embarrassed that she had broken down in front of everyone especially crying all over Oliver but looking up she give him a small smile and she knew but the look in his eyes that he didn't mind at all. Straightening herself up she decided that she was going to help in any way she could with being 8 and a bit months pregnant but she was determined to find Sam and bring him back. Turning around she came face to face with the person she just didn't want to see at the moment Adam. Before anyone could register what was happening Andy moved across the room as fast as she could and before Adam had a chance to say anything Andy's hand collided with his face with a full force slap;

"**You son of a bitch, my fiancé is missing and god knows where because of your brother. How could you even have introduced me to him huh? How could you hang around with scum like that brother or not!" **Andy was yelling for everyone to hear by this point but she couldn't care less. Adam stood there to stunned to say anything but he could see the rage in Andy's eyes. BeforeAndy could yell anything else Best's voice rang out around the station;

"**Adam my office now!" **he ordered before heading to his office, Adam just followed on behind with his head hanging. Adam closed the door behind him as he entered his bosses office before turning to face Frank, Frank stood looking at Adam before speaking;

"**Before you say it Andy recognised your brother of the CCTV footage we managed to get of Sam being kidnapped so your brother is involved. There was another guy on the camera but he was in the shadows just a bit too much so we can ID him" **Frank sighed frustrated with this whole thing. Adam felt his heart rate pick up at the mention of CCTV and also that they could see another guy buy he was glad they couldn't ID the person as him;

"**I have no idea why my brother would do this, he got in with the wrong crowd when younger and I've hardly spoken to him really in the past year or so" **Adam said lying through his teeth to his boss. Frank studded him for a moment before nodding;

"**Ok well this could get ugly with you being family and everything" **he said as all Adam could do was nod **"Ok then let's get out there and see if they have a good lead yet" **and with that the two left the office, Frank the only one of the two hoping for something.

Andy stood next to the coffee machine as she watched everyone busy working away trying everything to find a lead to bring Sam home, she stood thinking how once this was all over Sam would be taking a long overdue holiday and spending time just as a family. Just as her mind was wondering she spotted Traci come rushing out of the detectives office just as Frank and Adam came into view;

"**I've got a lead but you aren't going to like it" **she quickly rushed out as everyone including Andy came over, looking towards Adam, Traci spoke again **"Ray and Adam are the nephews of Anton Hill" **and just like that the whole station fell into silence as Adam just wished the ground would swallow him up.

**So there is chapter 7, really hope you enjoy. I struggled on some parts of this chapter so hopefully it's good. Chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow thanks so much for the reviews, I know I usually post everyday but just had a busy few weeks, so I'm posting every 2 – 3 days but I will try and upload faster. So on with the story, hope you enjoy! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 8**

It was as if everything had just stopped and everyone was frozen to the spot as soon as the words left Traci's mouth, Anton Hill was the one behind Sam being taken. Sam was sent in to bring down his drug ring which he did manage to complete faster than anyone would have thought but Sam had said that Anton and his sidekick Ray had fled as soon as they heard the sirens, no-one had heard or seen Hill since that night until now and he was a relation to a cop. Jerry couldn't take in what Traci had just said, why didn't he recognise Ray in the first place, thinking back to the UC job he was sure he had seen photos of Ray but can't be sure. Before his thoughts could give him a headache Oliver was the first one to gain his voice;

"**Are you sure about this Nash I mean it could be a mistake?" **Oliver said he knew it was a stupid thing to suggest but still didn't want it to be true. Traci looked at Oliver before sighing;

"**Yeah it's true Oliver, I went over it 3 times before I told you" **she said before turning to Adam **"Now what we need to know is why you didn't tell us you were related to the biggest criminal in Toronto" **Traci snapped out as she turned and walked over to a tearful and confused Andy. Adam didn't have a clue what to do, he had remembered his Uncle telling him to keep lies as close to the truth as possible so he might as well give it his best shot;

"**My mum is Anton's sister; she was never part of his drug ring and always kept Ray and myself away from it as much as she could. I'm the oldest and once I was old enough to understand everything I knew I didn't want anything to do with that so decided to become a cop. As for Ray well like I told Sergeant Best he fell in with the wrong crowd" **he said as he looked around everyone around him, it was Andy who asked the next question, she hadn't spoken since Traci dropped the bombshell;

"**So why hasn't it ever come up about Hill being your Uncle before now?" **she said eyeing him in a way that would make anyone shudder but Adam kept his stance strong;

"**My mum got married so lost the name Hill, when she got divorced she kept her married name to protect us" **he said and that part was the truth. Andy never took her eyes off him but everything was starting to weigh her down and she just needed to get away, pushing by everyone who was still processing everything she rushed herself to the locker room so no-one would see her tears.

Andy didn't know how long she had been in the locker room but after crying so hard and finally letting everything out again she was exhausted, emotionally and physically but there was no way she was going home yet not until she knew Sam was safe and she really hoped that would be soon. Just listening to the quietness around her it was peaceful and she was pleased for the silence that was until the locker room door creaked open and in walked Adam;

"**You don't need to say anything Andy but please just listen, ok?"** Adam pleaded as he took a seat on the bench but careful not to sit too close, at Andy's nod he continued **"I swear everything I said back there is true and I have no idea why my brother would take Sam unless he's involved with my Uncle and it has something to do with Sam's UC. I haven't seen my brother since we met you in the store. Please Andy you've got to believe me" **he practically begged, he hated that half of what he was saying wasn't true but he didn't want to mess anything up when it came to Andy. Andy sat in silence listening to what Adam had said, she didn't know if she should believe him or not but as usual she went against her better judgement;

"**Ok…ok so now that's out the way I suppose you better go and help the others" **she offered with a small smile as a huge smile came across Adam's face and with that he got up and left hoping this would be the end of it where he was concerned. Once Adam was out of the locker room he was feeling a whole lot lighter even though things could take a bad turn but he was glad that Andy more or less believed him and at this moment that was all that mattered to him. Sighing he decided he might as well at least be useful somewhere so decided to head to the detective's office until his phone's sudden ring stopped him. Looking at the screen his eyes widened at the name flashing, he quickly looked around to make sure no-one was nearby before answering;

"**Yeah…well I can't because I'm on shift…how…ok, ok I'll see if I can get away for half an hour…ok bye" **Adam let out a frustrated sigh before closing his phone and thinking a way to get out. He spotted Andy coming out of the locker room making her way to Traci and knew of an excuse he could use;

"**Excuse me Detective Barber" **he rushed out as Jerry passed him but stopped when Adam called him **"I've spoken to Andy since I told you everything and I'm going to nip out and get her some food as god knows the last time she actually has something to eat" **he said chuckling slightly and hoping Jerry would believe him. Jerry looked around and spotted Andy and she did looking like she could do with some real food since she was going through all this while pregnant and he knew Sam would be grateful;

"**Yeah you do that but don't be long" **and with that Jerry kept on walking, Adam couldn't get out of the station fast enough.

Sam felt as if he had been sleeping for days when he finally woke up again, his head was still thumping but at least his vision was back to normal. Looking around he found himself still in this hell hole and chained up but he still had no clue as to where he actually was, the best guess was an old place owned by Hill. Frustrated with himself Sam knew he had to get out of here someone if he ever wanted to see Andy again and be dad, he was getting ready to call out when a voices from outside caught his attention to a conversation;

"**Are you insane you can't just call me in the middle of the day when I'm at the station and a cop is missing because of you and Uncle!" **the first voice shouted out, Sam recognised the voice but couldn't place it as of yet, he was quickly brought out thinking about the voice he heard another voice but he knew that one, that belonged to Ray;

"**Look you're involved in this too since you were there when I took him, plus you're my brother and brother's back each other up no matter what" **Sam heard Ray say to the other person who's voice he still couldn't place. Sam was confused as to what was going on but he now knew that he was taken by two men and by the sound of it they were brothers but Sam can't remember ever meeting Ray's brother. And what also confused him was that Ray's brother was a cop! He shook his head and concentrated on the conversation that was still going on;

"**Yeah well brothers or not I still wish you had left me out of this" **Sam heard the worry in the other guy's voice and it was clear to him he didn't really want to have any part in this.

"**Yeah well too late for that now, look you better head back before anyone suspects anything. Uncle Anton wants the cop to be taken up to the street floor so I better get him up there" **again Sam knew that was Ray's voice, he sat to see if they would speak anymore but it just went quiet that was until the door opened to reveal Ray walking in. Sam turned his head to see if he knew the second guy and what he seen shocked him to the core there stood none other than his Rookie Adam who looked just as shocked at being seen by Sam.

Adam practically barged through the station's front entrance completely forgetting the fact to lift some food for Andy to cover his tracks _"idiot" _he thought to himself as he leaning again the wall and closed his eyes for just a second trying to get himself under control again. _**"How could you let him see you!" **_he said to himself.

"**Let who see who?" **a voice said from the back of him nearly making him jump as he quickly spun around and came face to face with Andy. Andy could see different emotion play out over Adam's face and her gut was screaming at her that something was yeah off with him.

"**Let who see who?" **she asked again but this time yelled it out loud and that caused her friend's to look over at the conversation playing out as they moved closer. Adam didn't know what to say but he couldn't lie, from what he had learned about Andy and Sam in the short time he's known them was that they loved each other and nothing could come between them, not even this but could he betray his brother?

"**The other guy in the CCTV is me, I'm standing in the shadows so no-one would see me and before you ask the last time I saw my brother was at the restaurant" **Adam said and everyone stood shocked at what he had just revealed so much so that no-one noticed Andy slip away out the station. Andy clicked onto the word _"restaurant" _and she knew exactly where Sam was.

**Well there is chapter 8 and I hope you all enjoy. Will be working on the next chapter later so it should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to favourites and also following this story as well as myself. Not sure if this will be the last chapter or not but we will see! As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 9**

It didn't take long for Andy to reach her destination her hands were shaking when she pulled up outside what used to be Anton's Hill restaurant. She had a feeling of deja vu as she thought back to the last time she was at this restaurant a few years ago when she was only on her 2nd day of the job. That day she had come to save Sam with the files that Hill wanted, she laughed out loud to herself how ironic that this was nearly the same yet again. Calming herself down she reach into the cloves compartment and pulled out her gun, badge and handcuffs, somehow in her rush to leave the station she still remembered to stop and get them. Clipping on her badge she pushed herself out the car as best she could being pregnant and made her way quickly towards the window that looked into the first level of the restaurant.

Andy was grateful that the street was practically empty I mean what a sight she was being pregnant and holding a gun. She wasn't sure if Sam was actually here but she took the word _"restaurant" _from Adam to be this place, taking a deep breath she peeked around the side of the window and what she saw made her heart speed up there was Sam being hauled up the side staircase by Ray before being pushed into a chair and sitting in the corner of the room was Anton Hill. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at Sam, she couldn't tell if he was injured she guessed that he had probably been tied up if the way he was rubbing his wrists was anything to go by, she was happy that he wasn't tied up now as he could be the only back up she'll have if this went wrong. Quickly pulling away from the window she made her way round the back and used the same staircase she had the last time she was here, placing a shaking hand on the door, she pulled it open and made her way inside. As she made her way down the staircase this time she could hear Anton's voice getting closer until she was right next to them _"here goes nothing" _she thought to herself;

"**Anton long time no see" **Andy said as she came into view startling the 3 men in the room, tension had never been has high as it was now.

Back at the station Jerry, Traci, Oliver, Frank, Noelle, Dov, Gail and Chris were all standing just to the side of the front desk letting Adam sweat before Jerry interrogates him;

"**How the hell did we miss it?" **Gail said what everyone was thinking.

"**I don't know I mean I spoke to him in my office and he stood there and denied everything" **Frank said running a hand over his face trying not to show how worried he actually was;

"**Where's Andy?" **Dov said suddenly and everyone seemed to stare at him for a moment before realising that Andy hadn't been seen since Adam dropped his bombshell;

"**I think she went….." **but whatever Oliver was going to say fell on deaf ears as the radio blared into life at the front desk, what they heard next made their blood run cold;

"_**Reports of shots fired at a local restaurant 5 blocks south of 15**__**th**__** division, reports of a pregnant brown haired woman also involved" **_

_20 Minutes Earlier_

Sam's eyes nearly popped out their sockets when he heard Andy's voice from the bottom of the staircase and nearly fell of his chair in shock when he seen her, he couldn't believe that she was actually there, standing there 8 and a half months pregnant with a gun pointed at Anton Hill. Anton just laughed at Andy's words;

"**Yes it has been but you've saved me the trouble of coming to find you myself, however I am slightly disappointment that you're pregnant" **Anton says before eyeing Ray and motioning with his head for him to stand nearer Andy.

"**Yeah well I'm not disappointment that I'm pregnant and to be honest I just really want to get home so why don't we just forget this whole thing and we'll both leave as I'd really prefer not to use the gun as I'm exhausted" **Andy said in a strong voice looking over at Sam as she said her last words. Anton felt the anger build up inside of him there was no way he would hurt a pregnant woman but this wouldn't end the way she thought it would.

"**Why would you think I'd give in that easily, huh? I mean this is the fun part" **he said much to Sam and Andy's dismay **"And besides if you're too exhausted like you say you are there's no way you'd be able to fire straight" **he smirked before shifting slightly and ducking his head missing the anger and determination that past over Andy's eyes, however Sam didn't and fought hard to keep his laughter at bay because he knew that Andy would show Anton that he was wrong;

"**You're wrong" **and with that Andy quickly spun and shot straight towards one of the old CCTV cameras in the far side of the room. Anton's head whipped up and Ray's eyes where wide with shock both stunned that Anton Hill read someone wrong. Anton was fuming there was no way he was going to be shown up by some girl, he shocked the others as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sam;

"**So still think you can shoot straight knowing that I have a gun pointed at your boyfriend, huh? The piece of garbage stabbed me in the back and I'm sure as hell going to make him pay and you can watch" **Anton yelled out making Andy nearly jump at the sudden change in tone and volume of his voice, locking eyes with Sam she knew this could end badly. She could see the fear in his eyes for her, never before had Andy seen Sam Swarek show any fear but right now he was scared, scared for her and their baby and she wasn't going to make him worry like this again. Looking back at Anton she noticed that he was now looking straight at Sam, Anton moved his hand and took the safety off the gun that was still pointed at Sam;

"**I think I've changed my mind I'm just going to shoot you now and get everything over with for Andy's sake" **and with that he squeezed his finger on the trigger and suddenly 3 shots rang out none of them noticed the passing people outside the window who ducked in shock and fear as one of them pulled out their cell phone and dialled 911.

_Present Time_

Jerry barged into the interrogation room where Adam was while the others rushed around the station looking for information on what restaurant the dispatch was on about. Oliver had grabbed the radio telling dispatch that no-one was to go near or enter the restaurant until 15th had arrived. Adam nearly jumped out his chair as the door was thrown open;

"**Where's the hell is she?" **Jerry yelled as he watched Adam frown in confusion **"Andy? Where the hell is she? She's at some restaurant with reports of shots fired so I'll ask once more, where is she?" **Jerry was leaning over the table now right in the face of Adam, Adam wanted to protect his Uncle and brother but Andy was more important.

"**My Uncle's old restaurant, the one he owned before Sam went undercover and brought down his gang and empire" **Adam said sighing as he covered his face with his hands. Jerry ran so fast out the room that he nearly barged into another officer.

"**I know where they are!" **he shouted to everyone **"Anton's old restaurant, let's go"** and with that everyone sprung to their feet and ran out the station.

A few seconds after the gun had went off Sam opens his eyes, he didn't remember when he closed them but when he looks around he's still sitting in the chair, Ray and Andy at one side, Andy still pointing the gun in Anton's direction but when Sam looks down, there lying on the floor is Anton Hill with 3 bullet holes in his chest. Sam quickly comes to at the sound of Ray's voice;

"**You bitch, you killed him!" **he yelled as he launched himself towards Andy, the next part all happened in slow motion for Andy she seen Ray move towards her but the next thing she sees is Sam knocking Ray to the ground before he even gets near her. They both wrestle around on the floor but it's Sam who comes off better as he quickly punches Ray a few times in the face and holds him down, he quickly looks back at Andy;

"**Do you have any cuffs?" **he asks, she nods quickly before throwing them towards him, he quickly drags Ray towards a table and cuffs him too it. Sam moves back slightly and hangs his head he's exhausted and just really wants to go home _"Andy"_ he suddenly remembers but before he gets a chance to move a horrendous scream coming from Andy makes his heart sink. He quickly jumps to his feet and finds Andy hunched over on the floor clinging to her stomach;

"**Andy!" **he yells and falls to his knees in front of her. He hasn't a clue what's going and that scares him.

"**Sam…my…argh…waters have…argh…broke" **Andy cried out through pain as she grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed. Sam couldn't speak he was too shocked to do anything.

**And there you have chapter 9, a bit different from how I wanted it to go but oh well it's done now and I hope you enjoy. Chapter 10 will be up soon and I'm sorry to say that, that will be the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we go with maybe the last chapter, not sure yet! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, following etc and as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 10**

It was another blood cursing scream from Andy that brought Sam out of his state of shock, he quickly let go of Andy's hand and asking the question he should have asked as soon as she said her water's had broken;

"**Andy, have you got your phone?" **he hurried out, he actually didn't even recognise his own voice as it came out panicked. All Andy could do was nod frantically looking towards her pocket so Sam would get the picture, her breathing was becoming fast and the pain was getting worse. Sam quickly pulled the phone from her pocket and called 911;

"**This is Officer Swarek of 15****th**** division, badge number 6114. I need EMT's on scene at Hill's Restaurant, corner of Dundas Street. Both suspect contained but I have an Officer down as in labour" **Sam practically yelled and quickly hung up only just catching the response of the dispatcher saying copy.

They had only left the station 5mins ago but as soon as they heard the dispatcher 's voice come over the radio with the details that Sam had obviously called in their hearts nearly dropped when they heard that Andy was down but in labour, this couldn't be good. Frank's booming voice suddenly game over the radio of the squad cars;

"**We all head to the crime scene and treat this as a normal case as best we can, I'll let you all head to the hospital as soon as we find out everything" **Frank said, everyone knew by the tone of his voice that it was an order as they drove closer to the scene.

Sam could tell that Andy was starting to panic, this was not how she wanted her labour to go at all but because of all the stress she's probably been under since I was taken it's caused her to go into labour a few weeks early. Sam felt the guilt wash over him knowing that it's his fault that this has happened;

"**Andy this is my entire fault" **he whispered grabbing hold of her hand so she could squeeze it again, Andy's head shot up to look at Sam she couldn't believe that he blamed himself for this;

"**This is…not your…fault" **she managed out through deep breathes and unbearable pain **"this is Anton's…argh…fault…don't you…argh… don't' you dare blame…yourself" **she said before another scream escaped her lips. Just in that moment they heard the ambulance pull up outside before the paramedics came rushing in. The paramedics quickly got to work as squad cars finally pulled up; Andy was quickly placed on a stretcher and rushed outside to the waiting ambulance. Sam almost fell in the ambulance as he rushed in to be next to Andy; just before the doors closed Sam caught sight of their friend's squad cars he didn't even get a chance to shout anything to them as the doors slammed closed and the ambulance took off for the hospital.

Traci was the first one to hurry out the car, she practically ran into the restaurant that was now a crime scene leaving the others to quickly follow after her. Traci noticed that there were a few officers for 27th already inside going over everything, Traci's eyes quickly scanned the room; she seen Ray being attended to over in the corner and the sheet covering a body she guessed to be Anton Hill. Hearing the other's rush in she quickly turned to them;

"**There's hardly any blood, the only blood I can see is from Anton Hill lying over there" **she said pointing to the body on the floor **"I mean all we know is that Andy went into labour and that's it, god there could be something else and Sam just didn't want to say" **Traci yelled out as she started pacing back and forth worry of her friend evident on her face, Frank sighed;

"**Nash, you go to the hospital find out what's going on, we'll get through this as fast as we can and come and meet you. But call if you hear anything before we arrive" **Frank said, he had managed to just finish his sentence before Traci practically ran past him and out the door.

Andy was being wheeled through the hospital's main entrance being rushed along the corridor to the labour room, Sam was right there with her holding her hand she could see the worried look on his face as well as the guilt still showing slightly in his eyes, she was breathing fast and heavy but managed to squeeze his hand and give him a small smile in re-assurance that she didn't blame him at all. Reaching the room Andy was helped onto another bed and asked to remove her clothes as best she could and put on a hospital gown, the midwife said someone would be along for her examination shortly before leaving Sam and Andy alone. Sam watched closely as Andy took off her clothes and replaced them in between the pain and heavy breathing, he thought back over the last few days and weeks thinking over everything they had been through and everything that had been said. This wasn't how everything was supposed to go I mean their wedding was next week…and just like that it was as if something clicked in Sam's mind; Andy wanted to be married before the baby came it was one thing she was dead set on doing. He quickly jumped to his feet knocking the chair over in the process before rushing to the door, Andy nearly jumped with Sam's sudden movement but panic set in when she seen him heading to the door;

"**Sam don't go, please I need you here" **Andy pleaded but what she said fell on deaf ears as once again Sam Swarek walked away from her.

Traci came barrelling into the hospital and she practically ran towards the labour ward, turning the corner she seen Sam leave what she guessed to be Andy's room. She couldn't understand why he was leaving but he seemed panicked about something;

"**Sam" **she called out to him as he went past but he didn't even acknowledge her, Traci watched as he made his way towards the main entrance _"what the heck has happened"_ Traci thought to herself but she never had long to think as a scream from Andy's room had her running to her best friend. What Traci seen shocked her Andy was grabbing onto bed side rail concentrating on her breathing but what shocked her more was the tears running down her face and the sadness in her eyes;

"**He's gone…argh…he's left me again" **Andy sobbed out and screamed again, Traci was quickly beside her;

"**Andy I'm sure he's just away for some fresh air, I past him in the corridor he was heading for the exit" **As soon as Traci said those words she knew it was bad thing, Andy's head quickly whipped her head up to her panic in her eyes as more tears fell, suddenly though the tears stopped and anger was now clearly evident on Andy's face;

"**You know what I don't actually care anymore, he can walk away all he likes from me but he won't walk away from his child Traci" **and managed out through her breathing and the pain **"Will you go find him, I want him here so he can see his child being born. I don't want him here for me just for his child"** Andy said before gripping the rail hard as another wash of pain hit her. Traci stood shocked for a moment before doing what Andy said and left to look for Sam.

Sam was pacing back and forth outside the hospital trying to get his thoughts together before calling Oliver, this must be the most unreal idea he's ever had but this is what Andy wants he'll do whatever he can to make sure it happens;

"_**Sammy are you ok? Is McNally ok?" **_Oliver asked over the other side of the phone, as soon as he seen McNally's number on his caller display he guessed it would be Sam calling since Andy was in labour.

"**I'm fine Ollie and so is Andy as best she can be…I need a huge favour" **Sam hesitated as he said this.

"_**What do you need?"**_ Oliver was quick to ask much so Sam's relief he knew he could rely on Oliver. Sam sighed knowing how daft he will sound;

"**Andy wants to get married before the baby is born, this will sound stupid but can you get a priest here as soon as possible so I can make her wish true" **Sam closed his eyes waiting for Oliver's reply but a loud gasp behind him made his eyes snap open and turned to see Traci standing with a huge smile on her face;

"_**Sam? Sammy? Are you still there?" **_Oliver's voice shouted through the phone into Sam's ear making Sam quickly reply;

"**Yeah I'm still here"**

"_**Good well as I said I'll do that no problem, I'll see you soon"**_ and with that Oliver hung up. Sam stared at his phone before snapping it shut and turning to Traci once more.

"**Look before you say…" **but Sam was cut off when Traci lifted her hand to silence him.

"**I think I's great Sam I really do but I'm not the one you need to convince that you're not leaving"** Traci said raising an eyebrow to get her point across. Sam's heart sank at Traci's words;

"**I'm not leaving her Nash no way am I leaving her" **Sam all but shouted out rushing past Traci and making his way back to Andy.

Sam could feel eyes watching him as once again for the third time in about half an hour he was running down the hospital corridor to Andy's room, pushing through the door he came face to face with Andy who was now on the bed, knees up and a midwife coaching her on what to do. Andy didn't need to look at the door to know who just walked through it;

"**If you want to leave me Sam then that's fine but there's no…" **but the rest of her sentence was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. He kissed her with so much passion and promise that even though she was in the middle of labour she still felt her knees go weak;

"**I'm never going to leave you Andy or our baby, I left so I could make a phone call" **he said but before Andy could say anything a contraction hit her and she was told to push, once she relaxed she went to say something but voices outside the door could be heard. Andy looked at Sam who had a huge smile on his face and squeezed her hand;

"**You said you wanted to get married before the baby came, right?"** he asked and at Andy's nod he continued **"Well I called Ollie outside and he's brought a priest down here so we can do just that" **he smiled at her but looking at her shocked expression he wondered now if she still wanted too. Andy seen the sudden change in his eyes and knew what he was thinking;

"**Of course I still want to marry you but you're an ass" **she said before having to push again but Sam new with just that small comment that they would be just fine. He quickly kissed her hand and went to the door where Traci, Oliver and the priest were;

"**Look I know this isn't something you'd probably do but Andy wants to be married before the baby comes and anyway we were due to get married next week. So?" **Sam says looking right at the priest who sighs before giving in and following Sam into the room, behind him are Traci and Oliver. Oliver stops behind Sam and hand him the wedding rings, Sam looks shocked;

"**I stopped by your place, wouldn't be right without rings" **he says smiling widely as he moves and stands next to Traci who has tears in her eyes. Sam nods before stepping next to Andy and takes her hand, the contractions were coming faster and faster and the midwife said within the next half hour they would be parents. The priest quickly got to work running through the words and quick as he could until he got to the _"I do's";_

"**Sam Swarek do you take Andy McNally to be your wife?" **he asks and Sam's eyes never leave Andy's as he places the ring on her finger;

"**I do" **he says once the ring is firmly in place, he sees the tears of joy as well as pain in Andy's eyes.

"**Andy McNally do you take Sam Swarek to be your husband?" **he asks as Andy pushed again as another contraction passes. Breathing heavy she manages to slip the ring onto Sam's finger;

"**I do" **she hurries out as the midwife says she can now see the head.

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" **the priest all but rushes out before fleeing the room must to the amused faces of Oliver and Traci.

Oliver and Traci slipped out the room just as the midwife spoke to Andy again;

"**Ok the head is out so one last big push on the next contraction and you will have your baby" **she said sweetly, Andy gave her a small smile as she gripped Sam's hand as another contraction hit her. Doing what the midwife said she gave one big push and suddenly the room was filled with a baby crying. Andy was relieved that it was all over as she watched the midwifes get to work on cleaning her baby, she looked at Sam who was smiling at her with tears in his eyes;

"**You did it Mrs Swarek" **he said as he finally bent over and gave her a kiss as his wife. Andy sighed into kiss and then pulled away;

"**Couldn't have done it without you Mr Swarek" **Andy giggled just as the midwife returned to the bed;

"**This is your baby, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy" **she said as she past the baby into Andy waiting arms. Andy couldn't believe it her and Sam have a baby boy and he looks just like his daddy;

"**You know Andy after everything we've been through I couldn't have wished for anything better" **Sam whispered as his hand lay on his son's head, Andy lay her head on Sam shoulder and as Oliver and Traci looked on through the window they both new they'd be just fine.

**Oh so there you have chapter 10 and I have news! There will be 1 final chapter of this story so I hope you are all pleased. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I'm back with the final chapter for this story and as always thanks to everyone for their reviews, favourites and for following! And of course as always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue**

**Chapter 11**

It had been a few hours since Andy had the baby; Sam had made the calls to their friends, Sarah and Tommy. Tommy would stop by tonight Sarah would be here in two days, so Andy sat with the baby in her arms Sam sitting next to her and their friends all around them.

"**My god Sammy I feel sorry for him already he's looks too much like you" **Oliver chuckled as everyone burst out laughing, Sam pretended to me hurt by placing his hand over his heart but Oliver could see the humour in his eyes;

"**You will just need to watch your girls my friend" **Sam said pretending to be serious and just like that Oliver stood shocked until Sam burst out laughing;

"**Not funny brother" **Oliver said narrowing his eyes and shaking his finger at Sam but everyone could tell he wasn't angry;

"**So what's his name? Please tell me he's called after me" **Dov piped up as everyone rolled their eyes at his comment, Andy laughed and shook her head;

"**No Dov I'm sorry he's not named after you. Everyone I'd like you all to meet Michael Samuel Swarek!"** Andy proudly said looking loving at her son in her arms. Their friend's stood and watched the family sitting on the bed finally happy after everything they had been through;

"**I hate to be the person to mention the case but when you get out, could you come to the station first once you get released because we need to get your statements and I'm sure everyone at the station would love to see Michael" **Frank said getting a glare from Noelle but he had to bring it up. Sam tensed at the mention of the case and hugged Andy closer to him on the bed.

"**Yeah we'll come round just make it quick" **Sam said in a tone that Frank knew all too well, the conversation was over. Traci watched her friend with Michael and new it was time to leave when she noticed Andy struggling to keep her eyes open;

"**Andy, you're tired get some rest and we'll come back and see you tomorrow" **Traci smiled and squeezed Andy's shoulder. Andy smiled before looking at everyone;

"**Thanks for coming"** she said to them as everyone said their goodbyes leaving Sam and Andy alone with their son.

Andy was practically jumping up and down on the hospital bed waiting on Sam arriving, she was getting out today with Michael and she couldn't wait to get home. She thought back to what had happened just 2 days ago before looking down at her ring and then her son lying in the hospital crib next to her, sighing a happy sigh she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Sam had been standing outside Andy's hospital room for 5mins just watching her and their son through the window and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He knew Andy couldn't wait to get home but he also knew she was thinking about something but whatever it was, it quickly left her mind as he seen her look at her ring before looking at their son with a huge smile on her face. As Sam pushed the door open he couldn't believe how truly happy he was for the first time in years.

Andy's head turned towards the opening door and her smile just grew wider at the sight of her husband walking in, dimples on full show;

"**Hey" **she said and she gave him a passionate kiss when he was in front of her.

"**Hey, ready to go" **Sam said as he pulled away from Andy to gaze over at his son;

"**Yeah can't wait to get out of here, I just need to put him in his car seat before we head out" **Andy said as she watched Sam's eyes widen slightly as if he's just remembered something **"What is it?" **Andy asked as she placed a hand on his arm, Sam turned and looked at her with a shy smile on his face before rubbing the back of his neck;

"**I uh…I forgot to bring it"** Sam said sheepishly as Andy stood shocked before going into a rant;

"**How the hell could you forget Sam, that's the first thing I told you to put in the car" **Andy cried out before turning away from Sam and walking towards the window. Sam backed away slowly to the door hoping Andy didn't notice him **"I mean how the heck do you expect us to take him home if…" **but the rest of her sentence never came out her mouth as she turned back to Sam, just to see him standing there with a car seat in his hand and a huge smile on his face, Andy narrowed her eyes before moving to stand in front of him **"You're an idiot" **she said playfully hitting his chest and walking to her son. Sam stood chuckling before moving to help Andy so they could leave.

Arriving at the station Andy couldn't wait for everyone to meet Michael whereas Sam was more worried than anything, he was worried in case they bumped into Adam and Ray but looking at the smile on Andy's face and how happy she is he promised himself to keep his anger in check, if he could. Making their way towards the main entrance they had hardly stepped foot in the door as they were practically bombarded by their friends and other colleagues. After a few minutes of cooing over Michael and congratulating Sam and Andy on the birth of their son and getting married, Jerry was the one to break the moment;

"**I'm sorry to bring this up but we need your statement Andy so we can wrap this case up" **Jerry said smiling softly at Andy then Sam, Andy sighed and nodded before turning to Sam;

"**Would you stand behind the mirror? I know you can't come in with me but if you're behind the mirror then I know your close" **she said softly but loud enough for Sam to hear, he squeezed her hand and nodded.

"**I'll take Michael he'll be fine with us"** Traci said as she took the car seat from Sam and made her way towards her desk. Andy watched her go before pulling on Sam's hand as they both followed Jerry towards the interrogation room.

Just over an hour later Andy emerged from the interrogation room and ran straight into Sam's arms, she finally let herself cry for the first time since she left the station looking for Sam and the tears this time were welcoming. They stood like that for a few minutes until someone called out Andy's name;

"**Andy, thank god are you alright" **Adam said as he was getting moved along by two officers, Andy never even got a chance to open her mouth before she seen Adam getting pinned to the wall by Sam;

"**Don't you dare ask if she's alright! It's because of you and your family that caused her to go into early labour. I promised myself that I wouldn't get angry if I seen you here and I fully intend to keep that promise but if you come anywhere near my family again, you will end up the same as your Uncle" **and with that Sam let him go grabbed Andy's hand and walked towards their friends.

The friend's stood laughing and talking away as Sam cradled his son in his arms, he couldn't believe that this gorgeous boy was his and it would take a while for it all to sink in especially knowing that Andy was now his wife. Sam was so caught up staring at his son that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone shouted from behind him;

"**Samuel Swarek what the hell are you doing!" **the female voice shouted through the bullpen making the friends look around and come face to face with none other than Sarah Swarek **"Well aren't you going to answer me" **she asked again in an angry voice. Sam was shocked and confused he had no idea what she was talking about;

"**Sarah I have no idea what you're talking about, I haven't done anything that I know of" **he said because it was the truth he hadn't done anything. By this point Sarah had reached the group and quickly locked eyes with Andy before looking at Sam once more;

"**You brought your son and wife straight to the station after just being let out the hospital instead of heading home" **Sarah said willing herself not to crack. Sam once again was shocked at Sarah's outburst especially in front of their friend's;

"**Look Sarah I…" **but he never got a chance to finish as both Andy and Sarah burst into fits of laughter much to the confusion of their friends especially Sam.

"**Would someone like to explain as we have no idea what's going on" **Gail asked gesturing with her hands between Andy and Sarah;

"**Yes please do since it seems to be directed at me" **Sam said slightly frustrated. Andy got her laughter under control before explaining;

"**I text Sarah when we were on our way here, so let's just say you won't be pretending to leave the car seat behind again" **Andy said but she could hardly contain her laughter as she was off again this time everyone else following behind, Sam just shook his head and past his son over to his sister. Even though they were laughing at his expense he wouldn't change it for anything.

Three months had passed since Sam had been taken and Andy gave birth early to their son and today they were having a small family lunch. Andy pulled up at 15th division and took the car seat out the back of the car before heading in to find Sam, Sarah and her Dad would be meeting them here in about 20mins so they could all head out to lunch. Not seeing Sam anywhere Andy made her way to the men's locker room but before she managed to open the door the conversation being held inside peeked her curiosity, she recognised the voices right away they belonged to Jerry and Sam;

"**Listen Sammy, guns and gangs have asked me to pass this message along to you" **Jerry said sitting on the bench across from Sam's locker. Sam stopped what he was doing and turned to face Jerry;

"**And what message would that be?" **Sam asked wondering why no-one just called him themselves. Jerry sighed before continuing;

"**A spot has come up in guns and gangs and they want you to go undercover since you're the best" **he said eyeing Sam as he spoke every word. But for Andy that was enough to hear as she hurried away to the break room with Michael tears falling down her cheeks as she missed Sam's response;

"**No way I'm done with UC Jerry, I've got my family now and I ain't leaving them plus I'm getting married again next month but no I don't want it and you can tell them that" **Sam said in a tone that Jerry knew all too well, that was the end of the conversation and Jerry was grateful he knew Sam would refuse even told guns and gangs that himself but they still wanted him to ask. Jerry decided to lighten the mood and talk about a stag night much to his and Sam's relief it worked.

Tommy had just walked through the main doors of 15th division to see Andy rushing off towards the break room he could tell from just looking at her that she was crying and wondered what had happened as he quickly went after her. He found her pacing back and forth in front of Michael who's car seat was on the floor;

"**Andy is everything ok? What's happened?" **Tommy asked as he took Andy in his arms and she cried gently. It took a few minutes but Andy finally calmed down t talk to her Dad;

"**Guns & Gangs Dad, they've offered Sam a spot in a UC and I don't want him to take it. I know it sounds selfish but I nearly lost him once and I don't think I could go through all that again" **she said as she was letting more tears fall as she clung to her Dad. They both jumped at the voice standing in the doorway;

"**I'm not going" **Sam said as he watched Andy carefully, Tommy squeezed Andy's shoulder before walking past Sam to give the two of them some privacy;

"**How did you know I was in here?" **Andy asked as Sam came and stood in front of her.

"**Nash but that doesn't matter, how do you know about guns & gangs?" **Sam asked raising an eyebrow slightly amused. Andy flushed before answering;

"**I overheard Jerry mention a message to pass on and I heard you ask what it was" **she said but she couldn't look Sam in the eye. Sighing Sam lifted her chin so he could look straight into her eyes;

"**And you never heard my reply; I didn't even need to think Andy I'm not going back to a UC job ever. You and Michael are everything I ever need plus I love my job. But being away from you and Michael would break me and I don't think I could handle that. I love you both much more than a stupid job" **he said honestly and moved his hands to cup Andy's face so he could wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

"**I don't think I would cope if you left, you're it for me Sam I nearly lost you once and I never what that to happen again. I intend to keep you around for a long time Mr Swarek" **Andy giggled as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him;

"**Ditto Mrs Swarek" **and with that Sam's mouth found her, a kiss that was full of promise. They had been through so much over the past few months but now everything was great, they had each other and neither was for letting go.

**And there you have it, this is the end of this story so I really hope you enjoy! This was my favourite chapter to right. Even though it's the end of this one I will be back with another RB fic soon x**


End file.
